


三十題之二 - 10

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: 第十篇補檔原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_116f6858





	三十題之二 - 10

**Author's Note:**

> 第十篇補檔  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_116f6858

 

 

 

10\. 體溫差

 

 

 

        在自己家裡被推開是件挺新奇的事。

 

        把大門關上，兩道眉挑得老高的Shaw轉身看著方才那個開門剎那就倒進自己懷裡的狼狽女人，看著她轉瞬推開自己後扶著牆跌跌撞撞東倒西歪地前進，最後咚地一聲摔進沙發，躺成個半邊身體都垂掛在坐墊外面的可笑姿態。

 

        半夜兩點十六分，Root向來打理得五級颶風都吹不動的棕色捲髮卻凌亂不堪，漆黑皮衣破了幾個洞還漫出些許血腥氣味，然後現在，半非法入侵Shaw的狹窄公寓套房之後，就這樣不發一語地躺在沙發上喘著粗氣當屍體。

 

        每當這種時候Shaw都不清楚自己是得氣還是笑。平時大概各半，但今天氣惱占了上風，因為先前Root至少還會帶點吃的或保持基本禮貌，而且……不會把自己搞得這麼慘，尤其是在右手骨折剛復原以後。

 

        不很確定是前者亦或後者惹毛了她，可在腦裡權衡得失，知道Root今晚是只能待在這裡了，而她五小時後就要起床進入化妝品銷售地獄，所以嘆口氣壓下煩躁怒意，認命拿起擺滿工具的醫藥箱走到沙發旁邊，她希望事情能早點辦完，並且Root在過程中都跟此刻一樣安靜。

 

        先把長得惱人的手腳塞回沙發，Shaw觀察著那件皮衣的破損程度，本想拿出大把利剪直接把一邊袖子剪破，但想了想，還是很不甘願地撐起軟弱身軀把皮衣整件好好脫了下來。不斷細碎咕噥著的Root的臉頰就在這時觸上了她的，隨濕潤傳遞過來的異常高溫則讓她倏地皺起眉。

 

        緊閉雙眼上的睫毛隱隱顫著，眉頭揪成一塊難解形狀，向來讓Shaw覺得Root汗腺可能早就壞掉的光潔額面也覆著層細細薄汗。或許是並不常與對方輪廓如此靠近，Shaw不自覺停下動作，突然感覺那雙總抹著狡猾笑意的唇，今晚紅得過度鮮豔了。

 

        Root的吐息不僅溫暖，甚至像帶著病毒的熱。

 

        當那雙唇邊逸出程度加重的難受呻吟，Shaw才被拉回現實似地猛地僵了下。連忙檢查起傷口並拿出各式工具之際還在心底狠狠咒罵方才讓自己分神的原因，嗯，多工處理始終是她的強項。

 

        這次受的不是槍傷，是以利器近身搏鬥才會留下的大小傷口，Root大概得慶幸對方拿的傢伙至少鋒利，切口平整，否則縫合作業過後她會痛苦萬分。Shaw想，確定所有傷處後認為高溫並非它們導致，所以大概……這女人發燒了。

 

        「很熱……Shaw……」忽然抓住衣角的手沒影響到Shaw，但不斷呢喃著熱的悲慘聲音倒讓她漸趨煩躁，於是對Root向來低於均值的體溫嘲諷幾句，說她要覺得熱也只有現在了。眼神迷濛的Root卻用力搖頭：「皮衣口袋裡、手機……她有訊息給妳……」

 

        「她」當然只能是The Machine了。撇撇嘴，將臂上那道深刻傷痕處理完畢，Shaw撈過丟在一旁的皮衣拿出手機，而上頭幾行訊息讓她瞬時變了臉色。

 

        某些用途正當的特定藥物混在一塊會變成什麼？

 

        Shaw非常明白，因為她就被這麼算計過──醫學院總有些卑鄙骯髒且不為人知的秘密──要不是她跑得快，現在大概會因為過憤殺人還蹲在牢裡，雖然之後她也完全沒讓某些傢伙好過，搞斷幾條手倒懶得去數了。

 

永不褪色的醫學知識伴隨惡劣經歷在腦裡混著怒火沸成另一管藥劑，她死命瞪著逐漸蜷縮起來並瑟瑟發抖的Root，終於在把牙齒整排咬碎之前恢復冷靜，在病患直接昏睡過去以後繼續處理傷口，順便用破布將纖瘦手腕給綁了起來。

 

        一切瑣碎事務結束時已近凌晨四點半，Shaw癱進單人沙發，盯著病號觀察情況的同時決定請假。沒有清醒跡象的Root需要比受到任何身體傷害時都更長的觀察期。Shaw不知道誰給Root注入了這種該死配方，也不知道劑量多寡，更不知道調出那管噁心玩意的傢伙手法如何，所以她得看著她，以防中途出事。

 

        ……老實說，她覺得這種東西根本沒有實質意義，除了能夠輕微混亂神智以外，用途完全只是為了羞辱人類以及滿足虛榮慾望──以最大程度刺激人類原始本能，使其凌駕於理智與意志之上，讓人類退化成眼裡不存在秩序只欲求歡的可悲生物。

 

        她知道這玩意偶爾會被無聊份子當作吐真劑使用，但聽說效果很差，大多數時候都只是讓審問者和過度性興奮的疑犯幹了個爽。藥效消失後他們幾乎不能記起自己說過或做過什麼，話語真偽也就無從辨認，所以要說是吐真，不如說是記憶消除劑。

 

        總而言之，無藥可解，只能等待藥效退去。

 

        「……Sameen……」

 

        軟弱可憐的喊聲突如其來，讓本已撐著頭打起瞌睡的Shaw瞬間清醒，可當她抬起頭，眼簾半垂著的Root已經把自己摔到地上了。這景象真有點滑稽，一時不知該做何反應的Shaw反射性地笑了出來，但很快斂起笑容，伸手把虛弱病患拖起來。

 

        渾身無力的Root比平時沉重許多，且因為雙手被束縛住便一個勁地往Shaw的雙臂之中壓進，以致Shaw還撐著她卻重心不穩地往後倒去，倒回那個小小的單人沙發上。

 

        跟著摔過去的Root咿咿唔唔地嚷著些意味不明的模糊單詞，下意識扭動著尋找一個良好位置，最後決定跨坐在Shaw併攏了的雙腿上頭，還決定自己抓住單薄衣料將其倚靠是個好的選項──雖然Shaw的體溫讓她覺得更熱了。

 

        「……回去躺好。」

 

        雙手扣在Root腰際上輕推了推，發出命令的Shaw側過頭，只在她把頭從她肩頸之間抬起時斜斜瞥過一眼。那雙永遠藏著秘密、問題與盎然興味的大眼不再炯炯有神，也不帶絲毫悲傷脆弱，此刻，它們所含著的就只是一片氤氳迷惘。

 

        乾乾淨淨。

 

        ……甚至天真得要命。

 

        「妳又治好我了，親愛的醫生。」微微勾起嘴角，Root傻笑著跟著側過頭去，用鼻尖輕蹭了蹭Shaw的。後者不悅地皺起臉，嚷了句這不是廢話嗎。「當然不是廢話，而我……我好像總是不能為妳做什麼，對不對？」

 

        當纖長十指掙扎著撫上頰邊，灼熱指尖稍使了些力，終使Shaw願意面對Root。

 

        昏黃光線把Root本就泛著紅暈及汗水的臉打得更豔了些，與微啟的鮮紅唇瓣相襯著，竟不可思議地讓Shaw覺得像能入口的上等美味──或許是長得正好時便被摘下的蘋果，因為Root沒事就在吃蘋果，而人類終將變成他們所食之物。

 

        毫無意向地想著，「所以……妳想為我做什麼？」直到熨上肌膚的高溫讓Shaw回神，她嘆口氣。若不隨便想些別的就很難不去注意佔據自己所有目光的女人，尤其、好吧，因為剛才她把那件單衣剪爛扯壞了，所以現在Root上半身只有一件黑色胸罩。

 

        而這一切，無論深淺傷痕、高溫、赤裸或者過度親密的距離全讓Shaw深感不適──這間房裡只能存在一匹野獸，她必須是那個保有理智的人。

 

        可這太難受。她覺得緊緊貼住自己的Root正在掠奪汲取她體內的一切水分。

 

        立於正午沙漠一樣，口乾舌燥，甚能窒息。

 

        「我想感謝妳。」

 

        一下笑得像個孩子似的純潔無邪，又將唇與唇的距離拉到無限趨近於零，知道Root想做什麼的Shaw並未閉上眼，卻因此得見複雜情緒在迷茫眼底拉鋸──儘管已經足夠接近，只要再一點點就能相觸，可直冒冷汗的Root沒有這麼做，反倒正隱忍痛楚般猛地閉上眼，主動讓輕顫雙唇向後退去。

 

        「這是感謝？」Shaw在收斂呼吸之間微挑起眉，眉頭略略拱成八字的Root則可憐兮兮地晃著小腦袋。她當那是搖頭。「動到傷口了？裂開的話我可不會幫妳再縫一次。」

 

        這回Root真的搖頭了，嘆氣：「妳不喜歡這個，我知道。」

 

        Shaw愣了愣。

 

        外顯徵狀足以讓她判斷Root體內的藥效還沒退，所以這未免……太理智了，可又有點太不理智了。她確實曾用不喜歡的理由拒絕過她，但那是因為平日與性無關的親吻過於多餘且全無意義，而現在的Root還記得這個？或者這只算是一種反射反應？如果真是如此，她究竟得有多在意她才會做出這種背離本能需求的選擇？

 

        而且……好吧，現在的Root顯然不記得她們曾在冰天雪地裡各自飲下半瓶伏特加，接著用一個似乎永遠不會中斷的吻作為開場的事，當時她可沒推開她。至於此刻，微張著眼的她還把唇抿得死死的，神情畏怯像深怕惹火任何人，像自己只是隻無家可歸的流浪小貓，而這，讓Shaw有點火大。

 

        以指使力橇開緊閉雙唇，「我確實不喜歡這個，但跟妳無關。」當她一這麼說，Root的視線才再次與她的相對。她看見了渙散眼底的聚焦跡象。「妳可以這麼做……我不會拒絕，只是別當成習慣。」

 

        無論是為了誰，總之她清醒地退讓了。

 

        反正Root記得的機率微乎其微。Shaw想。

 

        但得到允許之後，神情略微放鬆了點的Root依然沒有動作，似乎想等到下一個允許，讓她渾沌錯亂的腦袋能夠真正確定這是真的──於是Shaw無可奈何地嘆口氣，輕按她的頸後，把她壓得近了一些。

 

        「吻我。」

 

        莫名其妙地不想讓眼前的人感到委屈，Shaw下出清楚指令。

 

        唯有如此簡短清晰的命令才能生起效用。

 

        Root明顯怔了會兒，又猶豫片刻，終是小心翼翼地讓軟薄唇瓣覆住另一邊，接著輕緩而慎重地咬住Shaw的下唇，同時伸出舌尖細細將其舔舐，雙手則悄悄向下摸索著，扣住較之掌心溫度微涼些許的手，直到被勾起反應的Shaw再不能假裝對這一切無動於衷地回吻，她帶著她的手往自己腿上撫去。

 

        她現在不能很好地判斷什麼事該做，反之亦然，只知道自己現在就是座運載量超越負荷的機器，那會將過度熱能不斷蓄積，導致溫度越來越高直到徹底壞死，所以……她迫切需要有人來解決這事──冷卻，可能是一位很好的工程師也可能是醫師，而Shaw顯然能夠勝任兩者。

 

        又或者說，Root只想要Shaw來解決。

 

        「我……需要妳……」

 

        當Root結束了吻重喘著氣如此低喃，緩緩睜開眼的Shaw覺得自己腦子可能跟著不太對勁了──她明白現在Root說任何話都是胡扯，知道現在她說什麼Root都會相信，藥效退去之後今晚就將歸零，她絕不能利用這段時間像那些混帳一樣亂來，只是……

 

        她的手被壓進Root的腿根之間，厚實的牛仔布料竟已一片濕濡。

 

        這大概催化了一些難以言喻的反應──譬如心跳。

 

        「……我知道，妳太喜歡我了。」

 

        或者腦袋裡的自制和語言區塊，它正往前所未見的運作方向去，只剩稀薄理智還勉強記得學著對方用隨意輕浮將其包裝。

 

        「很久以前是的……但那天開始就、不喜歡了。」吮吻著Shaw的頸項，讓舌帶著濕滑液體向下落至鎖骨，勉強抓著最後一絲理智的Root啞著聲音回應，但在感受到唇下身軀僵硬時，她用指尖敲著緊繃肩頭，低低笑了起來。「我不喜歡妳了，Shaw，早就不喜歡了。」

 

        「……是嗎？那很好。」彷彿聲帶被鎖上或剪去大半，僅留下一點喘息空間──在那瞬間從四肢百骸竄進心肺的……介於陌生與熟悉間的感受悶窒銳利，Shaw不能、不想也不懂得如何處理。想要什麼就拿去吧，總歸明日就將遺忘。於是她想，閉上眼，索性放任身上的軟綿綿人形抱枕為所欲為。「反正我也只是問問。」

 

        Root頓時停下所有動作，只咬著微紅耳廓。

 

        綿長氣息捲著驕傲笑意繾綣流進她的耳裡似能將世界醉至昏聵失能。

 

        「我愛上妳了。」

 

        Shaw卻瞬間清醒。

 

        宣示來得毫無預警，這份全不掩飾的重量如同直拳痛擊正面，甚至是足以夷平整個紐約的巨大核彈──錯愕中驀地抬首的她一下對上閃爍著明亮得不可思議的熾烈光芒，猶如以肉眼直視朗靄雪地使她徹底盲目，於是前所未有的毀滅力道再以次方加重，承載著陌生卻又熟悉的熱流磅礡轟進，彷彿一次爆發就將她整個人碎得連灰燼都無能存在。

 

        ……Root。

 

        本該保有理智的她卻因著貪婪的自以為是被一匹本該僅剩原始欲求的獸控制了，精準流暢好似漫不經心，於是直到此時境地之前不能察覺。

 

        哦、那理所當然不是嗎──她的爪塗著漆黑潮濕溫熱，渡過寬廣泥淖般還嵌在她的心口；她的白牙尖利不失溫緩，數十年砥礪過後竟只自制地輕輕抵著她的聽覺；她永遠刻在輪廓上的狡黠盡皆失落跌至世外宇宙，僅餘天真純粹仍擋著她的視線清晰明確。

 

        她。

 

        ──Root──

 

        在空白著的錯亂震撼之間，短暫喘息片刻之中，腦裡嗡嗡作響的Shaw覺得自己必須把這個趁著意識不清就胡言亂語的混帳往死裡揍，否則至少也要冷哼一聲或者給句淡漠拒絕，就像過去對每個愚昧又認真地愛上她的人類那樣。

 

        但她沒有，她無言以對，張著嘴卻說不出話，更莫名其妙地手足無措，甚至都不能生氣。

 

        或許是因為她真不知道該死的天殺的為什麼Root敢跨越──

 

        「可要是妳不喜歡……那我就是開玩笑的，真的。」

 

        ──但那道淺棕裡頭不存在滿溢情感以外的任何事物。

 

        「Root！」

 

        只是她又立刻惹火她了──使盡全力抓住Root站起身，推著完全沒能反應過來的女人直至兩人都倒進床裡，她壓著她，混亂中試圖抱住微涼身軀的Root則笑得靦腆羞怯，卻泛著無以名狀的真摯暖意，甚至更多的一些、Shaw根本未曾想過的……

 

        倒抽一口氣，手邊沒有任何工具的Shaw乾脆一記打暈了Root，然後搖搖晃晃地把自己砸進沙發喘著粗氣，低頭摀住雙眼咬緊牙關讓宣洩吼聲斷成沒能連貫的一地細碎。但又禁不住在意，從指縫之間望著在床上昏迷的女人。

 

        腦子他媽的全是一團糟。

 

        而她尚未現身的憤怒顯然背叛了她。

 

        「妳欠我至少一百萬次那麼多。」

 

        因為她即使再不情願也回到床邊，只為確定滾燙正逐漸平息成習以為常的微涼。

 

        她始終待在床邊，握著她的手直至一切安好。

 

        ……打算等Root醒了就親手掐死她。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
